


Surprise?

by kinetikatrue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Art, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that the universe <em>can</em> still surprise Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Tilde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813351) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Inspired, as noted, by copperbadge's _At Tilde_ , but more particularly by a conversation in the comments wherein it was suggested that ~somebody ought to get on drawing Tony Stark in the style of Quentin Blake. What can I say? Even if I don't have the perfect wobbliness of line entirely down, Quentin Blake pastiche is one of my favorite things to turn my had to, artistically. So apologies to Mr. Blake for any infelicities that may remain in my attempt, but this was a ton of fun to dash off over the weekend and I hope y'all enjoy it, too. 8D

  



End file.
